Cave In
by chiasypee
Summary: Shego asks Kim out while they're trapped in a caved-in lair, waiting to be rescued.
1. Maybe

Geez, why am I putting this up? My business paper's tomorrow! :( Damn gearing ratios. By the way, does anyone know where I can get my hands on an IB biology SL or business HL 2009 syllabus?

* * *

"I'm dead," thought Shego. "I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead." She lay there, still and unmoving, heavy rock and stone pushing in on her from all sides. Geez, death was _uncomfortable_. A jagged shard of pebble was wedged up under the small of her back, while a flat, heavy rock pressed insistently against her forehead.

Suddenly, a sound. What was that? It was muffled, but it sounded a lot like… the princess. Ah, there it went again. Well, maybe I can slip out of death just this once…

The sound grew slightly clearer, as she heard something shifting frantically, almost hysterically, through the rock. "Shego! Shego, are you there? Talk to me, Shego!" Shego opened her eyes and squinted. Kim's panicked voice seeped through the myriad tiny cracks and gaps in the rubble. Aha, so there she is, separated from me by ten feet of rock. Shego coughed twice, ridding her airways of rock dust, before tentatively licking her lips and calling out. "_Pmmknnn_…" Well, darn, was that her? Where'd her voice go? She tried again, clearing her throat for good measure. "Pum…k'n…"

The burrowing sounds stopped for a second, before speeding up again. "I hear you, Shego! Whatever you do, don't, uh, don't walk towards the light! Follow the sound of my voice!" Then abruptly, the sounds stopped again.

A shriek, and then, "Ron?! Ron, wake up!" Silence.

"Uh, Kimmie? You still there?"

"Oh Shego! Ron's… I think he's out cold. Think you can, uh, melt yourself out of there?"

"Sure, I could… if I wanted my hands encased in molten rock." Shego rolled her eyes. "Is your kimmunicator working? Can you get your pocket nerd to arrange for some rescue?"

"There's no signal. Wade's devices can get through to the moon! And there's no signal! We must be buried under tonnes of—"

Shego could hear the mounting panic in Kim's voice, and tried to calm her down. "Relax, princess. If your nerdlinger was being a good nerdlinger, he would have tracked you all the way here. He'll probably send GJ over or something to check it out, now that he can't reach you."

She heard deliberately slow, deep breaths, in and out, in and out, before Kim finally spoke. "There's got to be a way out of here before then."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you think you should, you know, work at freeing me first?"

"Oh yeah! Right." And Kim renewed her digging efforts.

But half an hour's work had hardly made a dent in the seemingly impregnable rock wall, and Shego could tell by Kim's ragged breathing that the redhead was tiring fast. So for her own best interests, she decided to help her take her mind off the work.

"Soooo Kimmie. How's, uh, school and all?"

"Kim almost stopped and stared. Except, you know, she had nothing to stare at. And she couldn't afford to stop. Was Shego… trying to make conversation?! "Ehh, same old, same old. I just got accepted into my university of choice, so right now it's pretty much just… well, partying."

"Wait a minute. _You_ party?!" The scepticism in Shego's voice would have been obvious to someone hearing-impaired.

"Of _course_ I do!" Kim sounded indignant. "Well… I dance. I enjoy the dancing. I don't drink. I'm not quite legal yet."

"Well, hey, sex at your age is considered statutory rape. I don't see _you_ avoiding it."

Kim's silence was deafening, and to Shego, mind-blowing.

"You haven't—?!"

"No, I haven't. Now will you get off my back already? I need to concentrate!"

Silence reigned again for another, oh, four minutes. That's how long it took before Shego could no longer restrain herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why not? You, uh… you've… got _quite_ the body."

Shego heard Kim pause for a moment in her digging, before continuing. "I, um, I guess I… just haven't found the right someone yet," she said quietly.

"Ah. The Buffoon not work out for you?"

Even though Shego could not see it, she could definitely feel the hot glare that Kim shot at her from where she was. Kim did not bother to answer her, and after awhile, Shego felt uncharacteristically apologetic.

"Look, Kimmie, I was joking, alright? I'm sure John—"

"Ron!"

"—Ron is a perfectly nice guy. Maybe he just wasn't… _your_ guy."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Kim bit her lip hesitantly. "I still don't really get why it didn't work out with Ron. I mean, we had it all worked out, you know? We seemed so… _perfect_ for each other!"

"Well, you know… sometimes things that look right aren't always… right. Just like how things that look utterly wrong can, uh, sometimes fit perfectly." Oh, hell, what was she saying? Was Kim even getting any of the… the hints she was dropping? Did she need to be more obvious?

Another awkward lull in the conversation. What was wrong with her tonight?! She was _so_ off her game.

"…Why'd you two break it off then?"

"Ron was… well… let's just say it struck me as…odd that I wasn't very, uh… turned on when he… when he got to third base."

Now it was Kim's turn to be treated to silence. She welcomed the brief respite from Shego's insistent foray into her love life, and focused on the digging, trying furiously to hide her embarrassment. Why the hell was she telling her arch nemesis all this, anyway?! _Stupid_ Shego, and her _stupid_ empathy… You've got to remember, this isn't the same woman you shopped with, and gossiped with, and took pictures with. Geez, she wasn't even feeling tired now.

When Shego finally spoke again, Kim could almost sense the nervousness in her voice, even though her words were as brash and flippant as always. "Well, who knows, Kimmie. Maybe you should start trying to break out of your little rut."

"…what exactly do you mean?" Kim was wary, and cautious, and watchful for any sort of attack, emotional or otherwise.

"I mean… you know, shaking up your whole definition of 'attractive'. Looking for… _different_ things in a partner…"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Shego took a deep breath, and plunged ahead.

"Well for starters, why limit yourself to the opposite sex?"

Kim paused in shock. "Um, Shego… Wouldn't I have to… you know… like girls in the first place to be attracted to them?"

"You'll never know for sure until you try it, Kimmie. And weren't you saying Ron didn't do anything for you?"

Kim pondered a moment. "But that might've just been… Ron. You know how he is…"

"Tell you what, pumpkin. Once you get me out of here, let me… let me _show_ you how you could have it with a girl. No strings attached."

Kim's brow furrowed and her head tilted, as if to say, you're kidding, right? But of course, Shego could not see this. She could only hear the silence… the possible reciprocation… or the possible rejection.

"…Kimmie?" Shego sounded nervous. Well, of course she's nervous, you dope! She's practically just asked you out! _Ewww_! Man, this is weird. And awkward. And… _ewwwww_.

"Just hold on a sec, Shego."

…Well… it's not like she's _hideous_ or anything… And hey, you know what, she actually _is_ kinda… curvy… Attractive, almost. You know… _if_ I were a guy. And I _have_ been having the _worst_ luck with boys… And she _was_ my best – _second_ best – friend when she was Miss Go… It's just… _ewww_! I mean, how are we even supposed to have se—

"Uh, you know what? Forget I said anythi—"

"Yes."

"…What?"

"You heard me. I'll, uh… (I can't believe I'm doing this) I'll give it a shot."

"Really? Great! Uh…" Shego tried to dampen down the enthusiasm that had infected her voice. The trick was sounding disinterested enough to leave them wanting more. "So I'll… pick you up at eight? Your place?"

"Yeah, sure."

The silence was unbearably awkward, even more so than before. And so they were both incredibly grateful when…

"Did you hear that?"

An ear-splitting drilling sound was reverberating around the cavern walls, getting louder by the second.

"What, that horribly loud drilling noise? Oh, nooo, of course I didn't." Shego was back into sarcastic mode.

She was quite obviously avoiding the curious glances Kim shot at her every few seconds once Drakken freed her. He had used some sort of… sonic… wave… _thingamajiggy_ to actively loosen the rubble encasing Shego, and after another half an hour of 'sounding' the wall, she had managed to pull free.

Drakken helped Shego up, and assisted her in swiping the dust off her cat suit while Kim watched wordlessly. Soon afterwards, Drakken was prepping the drill to go back up to the surface. Shego and Kim stood awkwardly facing each other, Kim with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"So… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, okay." Kim gave off an uncertain smile. She turned to Drakken. "Foil you next time, Drakken." Hey, just because the two were enemies didn't mean they couldn't be civil.

She gave a jaunty wave, slung the still-unconscious Ron around her shoulders fireman-style, and shot out of the cavern on her rocket boots through the hole Drakken had bored his way through.

Drakken gave Shego a curious look as she did a little victory dance. "What, Dr. D? You never see a girl happy before?"

"Oh, I've seen plenty of girls happy. Well… I've seen DNAmy happy. But _you_? Never."

"Ah. Well you're looking at someone who just scored a date with Kim-frikkin'-Possible!" Shego pumped a fist in the air and let out a yip of triumph, unable to keep the giddy grin off her face.

"Ooooh! Oh, fo'shizzle, she's ah, she's… bangin'."

Shego stopped mid-dance and stared at her employer with a raised eyebrow. "That's it; I'm cutting MTV from our cable. I swear, I let you watch _one_ rapper documentary…"


	2. The Verdict

Kim spent the rest of the week obsessing over her impending date with Shego.

"…I mean, it's not like we're _dire_ enemies or anything," Kim mused to Monique yet again. "She's saved me on more than one occasion. It's just… we haven't exactly been _friends_, either! Well, not since the Attitudinator incident, anyway."

Monique gave her friend a brief nod and a sympathetic look before returning her attention to the clothing rack. If her supervisor saw her slacking off and talking to her friend, she was done for.

"And I _loved_ Miss Go… Don't look at me like that! As a _sister_!" Kim glared at her sniggering friend. "But the thing is, if Shego was Miss Go after having her brainwaves flipped, doesn't that mean she's now… the _opposite_ of Miss Go?"

Monique gave an exasperated sigh, dropping the clothes she was folding back onto the bargain table. "_Look_, girlfriend, does it matter? Just go out with her and be done with it! If you like her, do it again. If you don't, hey, at least now you have something to tease Shego about the next time she's being lascivious, right?"

Kim blinked. "Yeah, okay…" Blood rushed to Kim's face. "And uh, I've been… wondering… I don't suppose you know how, uh, lesbians have… um… how they sleep together… do you?"

"Aw, girl…"

"I'm not going to anytime soon! I just… it doesn't add up, what without the… and the two…"

Monique froze and turned to stare at Kim with wide, haunted eyes.

"Alright, _alright_! I'll find out myself. And not mention this again, ever." She gave her friend a warm smile. "Thanks for letting me vent, Mo. I thought I would explode!"

"Aw, it's alright, girlfriend. Though I still think Ron would be fine if you to— ould you like to try something from the bargain table, Miss? We have a half-price special on crop tops!"

Kim caught on quickly at the sight of the wavy-haired Latino woman making her way over to them. "Oh no, I don't think you have what I'm looking for. Thanks for your help." She faux-casually made her way out of Club Banana, risking aiming a covert smile at her friend.

Later that night, Shego was the perfect gentle…woman. She arrived punctually, in a dress to kill for, and even opened the door on Kim's side of the borrowed hovercraft ("What Dr. D doesn't know won't hurt him." _flexes biceps threateningly_). Kim was rather pleasantly surprised. Out of all the boys she had ever dated, only Eric had been gallant enough to do so, and he had been a _synthodrone_.

The French restaurant on 22nd East 66th Street in New York was also… a pleasant change of pace from the perpetual Bueno Nacho dates she had suffered throughout her tenure with Ron. What's more, Kim was pretty sure Shego wouldn't be using a _coupon booklet_ to pay for their meal.

While Shego and Kim also shared many interests and quirks, Shego was most definitely _not_ Miss Go. Many of her replies were peppered with witty sarcasm, but rather than feel discouraged or put down by this, Kim found herself… entertained. Shego also lacked the constant, slightly annoying optimism that had plagued Miss Go.

"…and then the big lug tripped over Mego and _fell_ on me!" The both of them fell about giggling. "Suffice to say, Aviarius got away that time."

"Oh yeah, I _hate_ it when that happens. I can't even count the number of times Ron's hindered a mission by falling on me, or accidentally tripping me up, or distracting me, or…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Geez. Why'd you go out with him in the first place, Princess?"

Kim's face grew serious. "Well, he's helped with more missions than foiled them. And he's actually rather romantic, if you ignore the– the insecurity… _and_ the coupons… _and_ the missed anniversaries… _and_ forgotten holidays… And besides, he can really be quite sweet when he puts in the effort. Y'know… just like you."

Furtive glances and smiles were exchanged between the girls during the ensuing comfortable silence. Kim grew slightly _un_comfortable with this, and attempted to fill it. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Shego, I must admit; tonight's been _badical_!"

The grin that lighted up Shego's face must have been brighter than the sun. Kim felt a little giddy just looking at it, and more than a little pleased herself.

…And then a tow truck crashed through the restaurant's far wall.

Kim leapt up immediately and went into a fighting stance. From what she could see, no one had been hurt. Yet. She scampered over to the gaping hole in the wall and peered out through the concrete dust.

A dark, segmented shape loomed out of the night. Was that… No. Couldn't be.

But it was.

The familiar buzz cut hairstyle that Mr Barkin sported sat atop a large red ant body. Its face was twisted in what would most accurately be described as Barkin's expression whenever he caught a student breaking school rules. DNAmy was about ten feet behind him squealing and clapping her hands in childlike glee. "Don't know why I didn't switch to bugs _years_ ago!"

"Maybe 'cause they're butt-ugly," quipped Kim.

DNAmy gasped in theatrical shock. "Kim Possible! What on _earth_ are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you, of course." Kim turned back to her date. "You coming?"

Shego was still seated at their table, her fork poised over her fish.

"Do I _have_ to?" Her face took on the characteristics of Kimmie's patented puppy dog pout. She rolled her eyes at Kim's disbelieving glare and gave a melodramatic sigh. "Fine," she sulked before flinging her fork down on her plate and stalking over to the Barkin-ant hybrid.

While the monster and its creator were dispatched swiftly, this was not accomplished without considerable effort and ingenuity on the duo's part. The creature had, say, ten times the strength of something its size and was pretty damn big to begin with, towering over Shego by about four feet. Shego made up for this, however, with her frustration at having what would otherwise have been the _perfect_ date with her dream girl marred.

At the end of the night, a SWAT team and a few scientists intent on returning the teacher to normal led the villain and her hybrid away. Shego escorted her date to the craft, and they flew back to her house in an uneasy silence. The easy banter that accompanied their date (and their fights) had dried up like a pool of water in a blistering desert. The both of them were anticipating/dreading what was supposed to happen at the end of all good dates: the kiss good night.

After around twenty minutes' flying, Shego smoothly landed on the lawn. The villain walked her hero up to the porch and paused right outside the front door. She ran a shaky hand through her thick, dark tresses, eyeing Kim apprehensively.

"So… your verdict?"

Kim glanced down at her feet for a split-second before locking eyes with Shego. "I…" She swallowed audibly. "I had a great time, Shego." Shego's heart leapt up to her throat.

"And I uh… I think I could really like you. And um… we… _oh, how do I say this_…" Kim took a deep breath before reaching out and enveloping Shego's hands with her own.

"I think we should get together again sometime. Soon."

Shego positively _beamed_. She stifled the urge to scream, settling instead with grabbing Kim's waist and pulling the girl flush against her. Kim let herself be held, but jerked her head away violently as Shego leant down to give her an ardent kiss.

"Eh… I don't think I'm uh… ready… for that yet. Sorry." Kim blushed and looked away.

Shego crashed down from her endorphin-high and stepped away from the girl. She left her hands on her waist, though her grip was nowhere near as tight. "Ah. I see. I'm uh… sorry. Guess I got a little… carried away. I uh, I guess I'll see you around, Kim."

She let go of Kim and began to make her way dejectedly towards the craft. Kim stood awkwardly on her porch watching Shego leave before…

"Hey!"

Shego turned around in time for the pair of arms that wrapped snugly around her neck, and for the hesitant kiss on her cheek. "I'll… be ready. I promise. Just… give me time."

"Yeah, okay." A genuine smile settled on her face, and she gave the hero a sudden, earnest hug, before detaching herself and walking off. What a girl that was, that could move her to rapture, drag her down into depression, then raise her back to wistful hope.

Kim stood there thinking outside her door long after Shego's craft had joined the stars.


	3. Telling Ron

It was another week before Kim finally worked up enough nerve to tell Ron about Shego. Monique, very… vocal in her desire that Ron be informed, was right. And besides; they, as a couple, were definitely over. They had kicked that dead horse as long and persistently as they could, but honestly… if he couldn't… fulfil her… ehh… _sexually_… Ahem. If he couldn't please her, there was _obviously_ something very, _very_ wrong with that relationship.

"Morning, KP!" Ron sauntered through the corridors in his usual outfit, Rufus perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ron." Kim slipped him a quick smile. "I uh, I have something important to tell you. D'you think you could—"

But the clanging peals of the school bell cut short her planned speech.

Ron cried a hurried goodbye before rushing pell-mell down the halls towards his first class. Kim grunted in annoyance, before sprinting to her own class. The same happened throughout the school day, with something constantly interrupting her.

Bueno Nacho after school did not go any better.

Ron had just paid for his grande-sized chimerito meal. It was go time. He would reach their usual booth in 3… 2… 1…

"Beep-beep-be-beep!"

The loud chime of Kim's wrist kimmunicator rang clear in the air. Kim shut her open mouth in frustration. Dang it! Oh well. There was always the ride to wherever it was that they were going…

But she was interrupted then, too.

Captain Willy apparently had _sixteen_ daughters who "would be _mighty_ delighted if you would be so kind as to sign them _individual_ autographs and personalised messages on this here stack'a pictures of you I just _happen_ to have on my boat."

The good captain's steamer was on top of Drakken's undersea lair by the time she had gotten to daughter number fourteen.

Expressing her _sincere_ regret at her inability to finish all sixteen daughters' autographs and messages, Kim and Ron dove into the salt water and began their tiring descent into the depths below.

In the vents, before they confronted Drakken and Shego proper, Kim decided to try one last time.

"Ron, before we get in there, I _really_ need to tell you something."

"No time, KP," the sidekick whispered. "Drakken looks about… five, six… eleven words away from the end of his rant! We have to time this carefully…"

"Ron—"

"NOW," he bellowed, kicking the vent open and shoving Kim through it. "GO GO GO GO GO!"

Kim tumbled through with a "NGYAAAH!" and fell twenty feet to the hard ground below. Fortunately, Drakken had been directly under her. His squidgy blue flesh and thick lab coat cushioned her fall enough so that the only part of her that hurt was her ego. This also had the added advantage of knocking out the mad scientist.

Ron wiggled out of the vent with as much grace as a toddler walking for the first time. In typical Ron-factor fashion, the waist band of his mission pants caught onto one of the vent's screws in his squirming, and while Ron ended up on the floor, his pants remained behind. Rufus peeked a head out of its pocket, before diving right back in there. The view of a twenty foot drop tends to do that to most people… I mean, rodents.

"Great work, KP! That was inspired, dropping on him like that. Though I must admit, I pictured this ending… differently." He looked up plaintively at his cargo pants.

Kim glared at the boy, and opened her mouth to berate him, but—

"_Ahem_. I'm still here."

Shego raised a glowing claw and stared pointedly at the heroes.

"Oh hey! Shego. Uh…"

Ron wasn't any more articulate; he let loose a bloodcurdling roar (as bloodcurdling as one could be in Fearless Ferret boxers) and rushed, arms outstretched, toward the villain. Shego raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow, before tossing a small sphere of plasma at the sidekick's feet to stumble him up (which he did with aplomb). Ron lay on the ground a moment, wrestling with himself. Satisfied that the buffoon was otherwise occupied, Shego turned her attention to Kimmie.

"So, uh… how's your week been, Princess?"

Kim spared a quick glance to Ron before answering. "Oh… um, well, pretty good, I guess."

The two women stood awkwardly there for a minute before Shego cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I was about to ask you if—"

"HIYAAAH," screeched Ron. In their mutual embarrassment, both Kim and Shego had not noticed Ron's silent creeping, and then the swift jab of his mystical monkey power-laced fingers. Not till they had impacted a pressure point right below the nape of Shego's neck. Booyah. The villain's eyes rolled towards the back of her head and she crumpled soundlessly. Kim, always recovering quickly, darted out to catch her.

"_Damn_ it, Ron!"

"Wha— Did you just cuss at the fact that I knocked out a _villain_? And… and why are you _cradling_ her head like that? Am I missing something here?"

Kim looked up at Ron. Whatever annoyance she harboured against him had evaporated in the face of the revelation she was about to make.

"Yeah, that was… that was kinda what I was, uh, about to tell you…"

Ron squinted at her in confusion. Then, looking at her and Shego, his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, I—"

"Shego's your daughter, isn't she?! ISN'T SHE?!"

Kim blinked. "Uh, no. (What?) No, we're… well, the thing is… she's… I'm… Uh… that is to say…" Kim cleared her throat and screwed her eyes shut. "She likes me. And I… I think I like her back."

Ron's reaction was… slow. He stared at them without comprehension for a few moments, before…

"Uh, KP… are you sure it isn't just gas?"

"No, Ron. We're… going out."

"What, another double date with Barkin?"

"_No_. We, as in Shego and I, are going out."

"To the store?"

"We're _dating_, Stoppable." Shego, no longer feigning unconsciousness, practically dripped with exasperation. "Sorry. I was going to let you finish, but he was taking so long, and…"

Ron's eyes widened again. "Ohhhhhhh. Well, why didn't you just say that you were dat… You were dati… You're dating! Oh God! You… you guys are dating?! WHAT?!"

Shego gazed serenely at the buffoon as he ran about hysterically like a chicken with its head cut off. Kimmie's lap was… pretty snug, in fact.

"So, uh, Shego… you were saying?"

"Oh, right. I was going to ask you if you, uh, if you'd seen Iron Man yet. You know, 'cause I don't… have anyone to go watch it with, and if you, uh, wanted to… we could catch it. That is, _if_ you want to. But you know, if-if you don't feel like it, we don't have to or anyth—"

"Oh! Well, yeah, I'd love to! Of course I would!"

"Great! Great. Uh… Saturday sound good?"

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful. I'll see you then, alright? I gotta take care of…" Kim gestured at her best friend, still freaking out in the background.

"Ah, alright then. See you, pumpkin." Shego got up reluctantly, before dragging her erstwhile forgotten employer away.

Kim watched her leave. Damn if that woman didn't have a fine— personality. A fine personality. Heh. Dang it. She shook her head vigorously to clear it, and turned to Ron. He had somewhat calmed down since before.

"Ron, get down from that machine. C'mon, this is _so_ not the drama. So I'm dating Shego, so what?"

"So _what_? _So what_?! She's a bad guy, that's what! Oh, and in case you guys have forgotten, the both of you are _girls_."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with that?" Kim's shoulders bunched up, and she drew her tightly-fisted hands back, as if raring for a fight. Eyes flashed darkly, dangerously at him, and through the thick haze of shock and hysteria, Ron noticed.

Was this… was this really worth losing his best friend since _ever_ over?

"I… no. No, there's nothing wrong with that." The boy slowly climbed down from his perch on the doomsday device, his face now uncharacteristically solemn. "Nothing wrong at all. I, uh, I just… overreacted, is all. I'm… I'm sorry, Kim." He reached out and took her hand in his. "You just… you shocked me, springing this up all of a sudden."

Kim's tense shoulders relaxed, and she dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry too, Ron. I should've told you earlier. Before. It's just… I was so afraid that you'd… that you'd…"

"Yeah, I didn't really, uh, prove you wrong there, huh." He smiled ruefully.

She looked back up at him, and smiled, and sniffled. "So… still best friends?"

"With you, KP? Forever."

They hugged then, warmly, and shared in a moment of content.

"Uh… Kim?"

"Mmm?"

"You wouldn't… uh… have happened to turn gay because… because I was such a bad boyfriend, would you?"

"Aw, no, you were a _great_ boyfriend."

"…'cause you know, if the Ron Man ruined you in any way…"

"…Shut up, Ron."


	4. Irreconcilable Differences

Whew, this thing's finally done. Can't say I'm not relieved. THREE DARN WEEKS! Much thanks and appreciation goes to my beta for this chapter (and probably the rest of this thang), **ffordesoon**! Who helped with the believability and the dialogue and the mistakes. :))))

Oh, and about the exciting next installment of this thing... I'm flying to Singapore tomorrow for the summer, so it's probably going to be even longer than 3 weeks before the next one comes. Just a heads up to y'all.

* * *

Friday night. Two girls sat in a theatre in downtown Go City. One of them, periodically flicking popcorn into her mouth, scrutinised the two F-22 Raptors soaring across the movie screen intently, completely absorbed in the adventures of Tony Stark. Completely unaware of the other girl's soulful green eyes roving on her person. Shego, though thoroughly enjoying the chance to stare, decided to try something.

Kim started at the warm arm wrapping around her shoulders. She flashed a quick smile at Shego then rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder, before once more diving into the movie. The mad grin that burst forth from Shego's face was quickly stifled. _Geez, I hope no one saw that._

Just as Obadiah Stane escaped with Stark's arc reactor, the Kimmunicator began beeping. Kim weathered the numerous annoyed glares the theatre's other patrons shot her with a sheepish smile and a muttered apology.

"Hey Wade. I'm kind of on a date, watching a movie, so…" she whispered softly.

"Oh! Sorry to disturb you, Kim, but this one's urgent. Say, is that—"

"My date? Yes. You were saying…?"

The prodigy played the keyboards of the devices around him like Mozart could play a piano. "Uh… Duff Killigan in Northern Scotland. Apparently, he's holding up a hospital. No word yet on why. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Oh, geez. Alright, I'll be there. Could you send for Ron?"

Wade gave her a smile and a silent salute, then winked off the Kimmunicator screen. Kim sighed heavily. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Shego."

"Say what?"

"I've got a world to save."

Shego wrinkled her brow. "What makes you think I'm not coming with you?" The villain reeled at the warmth of Kim's grateful smile. "Eh… it's not that I'm going _good_ or anything, it's just… I _refuse_ to be short-changed out of any time potentially spent with you." Kim's smile faltered a moment, before brightening exponentially. Ah, Shego was just too darned sweet! Never mind that she was "evil".

The night was cool as they left the theatre. Though rather late, the metropolis was still teeming with nightlife. The hovercraft ride to Scotland was surprisingly quick; Shego had apparently made some modifications to it, figuring she probably would never give it back to Dr. D anyway.

The weather in Inverness was _cold_. Especially since both Shego and Kim had assumed the coldest place they would be at this evening was a Go City movie theatre. What's worse, the chill pervaded _everything_, even the hospital! Today was _not_ a good day. Ron met them at the entrance in a huge coat. He wasn't taking any chances with the chill.

They found Killigan in a room on the seventh floor of the cancer ward. Law enforcement had surrounded the room and were currently attempting to break in. Kim decided a novel approach would be best – no one would expect anything through a window on the seventh floor after all. As they crashed through the windows, Kim could have sworn she saw Killigan holding the wan hand of the lady in the bed. Hm.

"Give it up, Killigan! You're surrounded and outnumbered!"

The Scotsman snarled before whipping out a golf club. "D'yeh think it's pretty? The titanium doesn't stain, an' that's well useful, seein' as I'm seconds away from coverin' it in yer blood." He was stroking the handle now. With his thumb. Ew, how creepy.

The battle was not exactly long and drawn out. Killigan was outnumbered three to one. Two of his opponents were extremely proficient in different martial arts, and the other was beginning to master his mystical monkey powers.

He was lucky none of his bones had been broken.

As the authorities led him away, he coughed out one final riposte. "I never knew yeh to be so heartless, Possible."

Kim frowned. What a strange remark. She turned to the officer in charge. "What did he mean?"

"Ach, it's nothing to fret about, lassie. He was just referrin' to his wife over there." The man pointed nonchalantly to the sickly woman lying supine on the bed. Throughout their brawl, she had not once stirred.

"His – his _wife_?" Kim almost choked. "He was _visiting_ her?"

"Who knows with these villainous types? Always lookin' fer trouble. Poor lass. Married to a madman and saddled with somethin' terminal. All we know is, he was borderin' on violent when the nurse told him visiting hours were over and insisted he leave. Now if you'll excuse me…" The portly man had spotted the pretty, traumatised nurse in the distance and was now briskly stalking towards her, intent on comforting her after her experience.

"I vote we give him a moment with her," drawled Ron.

"And I second that vote." Kim had that steely look in her eye again, the one she always got whenever she was convinced she was in the right.

"I've got to hand it to you, pumpkin. I didn't think you'd be so relaxed about the rules." Shego's hand was on her hip in a trademark Team Go pose.

"Pardon me?"

"You know, holding off jailing Killigan till he can give his wife a proper goodbye. Most people figure Killy's too dangerous to be cut any slack." Shego grinned and tapped her fingers together in a dead-on impression of Monty Burns. "Excellent; my evil plan is coming to fruition."

"Eh… say what?"

"Heh… you know. The one where I worm my way into your bed, indelibly corrupt you, and slowly turn you bad. One small step for Kimmie, one giant leap for evil, and all that."

It took a moment for Kim to realise her girlfriend was joking. It was late, cut her some slack! So why was she still feeling a little… uneasy? Shego's remark had… had put a _thought_ in her head. "Aheh… and how…"

She knew Shego was just kidding around, but… but what if her criminal tendencies _were_ rubbing off on her? What if, without meaning to, Shego _was_ turning her bad? The woman was already being lulled back to righteousness, accompanying her on missions. Or, well, being lulled farther from hardcore villainy, anyway. And the pendulum swung both ways. If _Shego_ could be influenced to good, didn't that mean _she_ could be influenced to evil? And let us not forget: the road to hell _was_ paved with good intentions (such as this one).

One small step for Kimmie, one giant leap for evil…

Ron clapped his hands together. "Alright, so we're agreed. Officer—"

"Wait! Maybe… maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Both Ron and Shego stared at her. Kim's slightly hunched shoulders surrounded an uncertain face.

"KP! What're you _saying_?" Shego grunted her mutual bewilderment. "I know he's a criminal and all, but not even _Killigan_ deserves to rot in jail while his wife dies."

"Yeah, well… maybe he should've thought of that _before_ he began his criminal activities." Kim, under pressure, had turned defensive.

Shego stared at Kim like she had grown an extra head. "So you won't even give him five minutes with his _dying_ wife? Ten seconds ago you were all for letting them say goodbye." She took a worried step towards the hero. "What's up, Kim?"

One small step for Kimmie, one giant leap for evil…

"N-nothing! Nothing is up. I'm just worried is all. Leaving him alone in the room? He'd _definitely_ take the chance to escape."

"So we'll just nab him again. What's the big dea—"

"NO, Shego! Okay? No. That's my call." Kim had finally snapped. She glared balefully at each of her companions in turn, before stalking off. Ron shrugged, and padded out of the room. Shego was not as forgiving, or as even-tempered.

"What is your _problem_?" she hissed, roughly seizing Kim's upper arm. "One minute you're all sunshine and cupcakes, then suddenly you're accepting your 'Uptight Bitch of the Year' award? I don't get it."

Kim sighed heavily. "Shego—"

"What if it were your mother in there? Huh? Or Ron. Or… or_ me_."

Kim's exasperated expression melted. She reached out a hand to Shego's cheek—

"What if it were me in there? Would you… would you just willingly go to – to jail without spending my last moments with me? Would you?"

Kim didn't say anything – _couldn't_ say anything – but the hand that fell limply to her side and her dropped gaze spoke volumes to Shego.

"Huh. I… I guess I had put a lot more stock in this relationship than I should have."

"Sheg—"

"I'll see you around, Kim." With that, the villain strode purposefully, heatedly, out of the room. Kim exhaled slowly, attempting to stem the sudden tide of loss she felt. It would probably be best to give Shego time to calm down first. Give her some time alone…

Ah, screw being understanding. "Shego…?"

Only a familiar sizzle, as Shego cut through Killigan's restraints, and the tinkling of broken glass, as both villains fled through a window, answered her.

Damn it.


	5. Realisation

MAN it's been a long time. Let's hope the next one hits me faster, eh?

THank you, ffordesoon for being my beta :)

* * *

Darkness descended swiftly over Scotland. The cold night air, howling and wheezing through the evening, had stilled. Shego and Duff Killigan stood in the middle of one of the large golf courses the mad - or at least very angry - golfer called home, two blobs of humanity in an oil-painted sea of lush green.

"I knew yeh hadn't turned good," panted Killigan. "Thanks for gettin' me out o' that jam back there."

"Aw, shucks, Killy. I just did what any _non_-law-abiding citizen would do," drawled Shego. Then, in her best Brando: "Some day, and that day probably _will_ come, I will call upon you to do a service for me. Until that day, accept this justice as an… early Christmas present."

Killigan grinned at the reference and inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. They shook hands once, firmly, before Shego climbed back into the hovercraft and rose steadily and silently into the night sky. The Scotsman watched carefully as the craft pulsed off the ground, making sure Shego left his property. You could never trust thieves, after all.

Once she was safely skimming above the clouds, Shego set the craft on autopilot and buried her face wearily in her hands. What had happened back there? What was up with the princess? She blew a heavy sigh through her teeth, eyes throbbing and hot. _I feel a migraine coming on_. Shego began to rub circles into her temples with her fingers. Stupid girl. Well, it probably wouldn't have lasted with the goody two-shoes, anyway. She was too immature, too uncompromising, too… _clean_. It would be best to just get over her.

Suddenly, the comms display on the dashboard trilled annoyingly. Who the heck would call her _now_?

Oh. Right. Drakken._ Gee, I _sure_ wanted to speak to him right about now. Ugh..._ She let loose another sigh, rolled her eyes, and connected the call.

"_What_?" she snapped.

"Shego! Where _are_ you?! I need you to pick me up a few key items for my _greatest_ and most _dastardly_ plot ever—"

"Wait, wait, don't tell me. I'll just, y'know, hazard a guess here and say it has something to do with…" Shego wracked her brain for the most ridiculous world domination-unrelated thing she could think of. "Clownfish. In, uh… sombreros."

Drakken looked stupefied for a moment. His eyes darted nervously to something offscreen, before he cleared his throat and mumbled an embarrassed "Eh-heh, nnnnooo… Because… th-that would be a... _bad_… plan...?"

Shego slapped a hand to her forehead. _Idiot_. "Didn't think so. Call me back when you come up with a _real_ plan, Dr. D." She was about to hang up when…

"Wait! Wait! I, uh, I _do_ have a real plan!" he cried, wringing his tiny little doll-hands around him with gusto.

Shego raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Drakken, taking this as a good sign, rushed on.

"We could… um…" he trailed off hesitantly, stalling for time. Shego rolled her eyes yet again and reached for the 'disconnect' button. "Wait! No! Control world leaders with robot replicas of their children! Turn all the plants in Florida orange! Contaminate the Lowerton water supply!" he yelled hysterically. But wait just a cotton-pickin' minute… that last one sounded pretty viable… Shego's hand paused.

"Go on…" she said thoughtfully.

"Uh… with… mind control… bugs?" Drakken almost sounded like a kid in school who was guessing at the answer to a question he did not understand.

The atmosphere in the hovercraft suddenly got real frosty. "Mind control? _Mind control_?!" Shego all but flared up. "You know. How I feel. About._ Mind__ control_."

"Oh, come now, Shego! Think about it! We'd control the city in a week! Make the Lowertonians do our bidding! I-I'll make sure you don't even _see_ the bugs, let alone get _infected!_ And… and…" Drakken looked more than a little put-out. His voice grew softer and softer, and Shego had to lean forward to catch the last part. "And I, uh… This is… it's the _best_ idea I've had… _all week_."

Shego's snarl softened into a thoughtful expression. Drakken just looked so _pitiful_… And Shego wasn't _completely_ heartless. "Mmmm… They'd be our own little army of innocent civilians. And the princess won't be able to stop us, either; she'd be beating up the very people she tried to save, otherwise."

"Oh, I was thinking more along the lines of 'make the Lowertonians do our laundry for free' …" Catching sight of Shego's suddenly narrowed eyes, Drakken hastily backtracked. "But an army of innocent civilians sounds good! I'll, uh, I'll go get the bugs from storage. We'll ren-dez-vuzz at the Lowerton Water Treatment Plant. Drakken out." Ren-dez-vuzz? _Idiot_! "Say… that seat you're in looks awfully familiar…" Drakken's expression grew accusing. "Are you in one of my hover—?!" The little screen went blank as Shego hung up. The villainess plugged the Lowerton coordinates into the little navicomputer and slouched back down into her seat. Alone with her thoughts._ Again_. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but think of the princess. _Dammit._

Ah well. This was no time to mope around. There were things to do, places to go, people to see…

_Pumpkins to make up with._

Shego shook her head violently to get rid of the thought. It wasn't _her_ fault Kim had gone all tense-bitch on her! She pulled out a nail file and a stack of magazines from a compartment. She hadn't really had time, with all the Kimmie's skirt-chasing, to just lounge around and do what she enjoyed the most: nothing.

She stared blankly at the glossy page. Lindsay Lohan and Miley Cyrus were doing... _something_. What were they doing? She could read all the words in the caption, natch, but the sentence just wouldn't gel. Shego tried pulling the magazine closer, eventually holding it directly in front of her face. She tried reading the words out loud, but she kept losing track of what was going on and having to start over. She shifted in her seat, closed her eyes, opened them. Nothing was working. It was almost like she was... bored. _Bored_? Of _juicy celebrity gossip_?

She _was_ bored, she realised. The magazines were all... they were all so _shallow_. It wasn't fun to read them alone anymore. She wanted to _talk_ about them, not just _read_ them. She wanted to talk to _Kim_ about them. She wanted K—

SMACK!

In the midst of Shego's epiphany, she had gradually loosened her grip on the open magazine, and a sudden gust of wind had slapped it unceremoniously right in her face.

…Stupid Kimmie.

Speaking of whom: our titular teen hero, strapped in on Britina's private jet, soared through the sky back to the United States. Kim was seething. The scowl that marred her pretty face made sure no one approached her. Five hours of uninterrupted flight had turned wailing despair into defensive anger. Ron was seated right next to her, chatting up the pop star with whom they were hitching a ride. With Kim taciturn and lost in her thoughts, Ron was given the responsibility of expressing their gratitude for this cashed-in favour, and reassuring the pop sensation and her manager that saving her from the faulty amp at her concert last month that had almost crushed her head was 'no big'.

"Gotta pee," mumbled Kim. Ron gave her a brief nod and a 'cheer up, KP' sort of smile, before returning to his fascinating (and almost totally one-sided) conversation with Britina. Who could blame him? The pop star was _smokin'_ and he was… well, he was a teenage boy.

Kim lurched out of her seat and down towards the plane's tail, easily finding a door that read "Vacant".

She pulled open the sliding door… and gaped in open-mouthed wonder. What lay before her drove any lingering thoughts of evil and Shego from her mind. The Britin-air Jet toilets practically _screamed_ luxury. Kim reverently closed the door behind her and took in the sights. Gold-plated taps, what looked like Italian marble flooring, surround-sound speakers hooked up to a flat screen facing the toilet bowl (for those who had a hard time… _relaxing_)… And was that…? By the power of all things Club Banana! _Furry, leopard-print toilet seat-warmers_! Oh, Shego would love—

Shego. The thought of her erstwhile girlfriend sent Kim's excitement level into freefall. By now, her indignant rage had subsided, making way for remorse. Lots and lots and _lots _of remorse. Thinking back, the both of them could probably have avoided arguing if she had just been honest with Shego about her fears.

And just what _were_ her fears, exactly? That Shego was undermining her goodness? Tchh. Please. Shego wasn't evil, she was just…

Misunderstood.

A tentative knock on the door of the toilet wrested her away from her thoughts. "Uh… Kim? Wade just called. Drakken's got a new plot that needs foiling."

Good. Well, not good, exactly, but Drakken meant Shego, and she needed to straighten things with Shego, didn't she? Heh. Straighten. Heh heh...

"Um, did you hear what I said, KP? 'Cause it wasn't _supposed_ to be funny..."

"Be right out!" she called, determination once again etching her brow.

Ron stared at the door as if it had begun booking flights to Panama.

* * *

There is a reference to Spy Kids somewhere in there. Did anyone catch it? :)


	6. We Kiss, We Make Up

'TIS FINALLY HEREEEE :)

As always, much gratitude to Ffordesoon for betareading!

* * *

Kim felt vaguely apprehensive as she and Ron raced through the dank corridors of the Lowerton Water Treatment Plant. The place seemed devoid of henchmen. Either Drakken was getting even sloppier than usual or this was a trap.

Or maybe… dare she think it… Maybe Shego _meant_ for Kim to reach her. Maybe Shego _wanted_ her to come.

_Yeah, right. And maybe she'll knock out Drakken herself and come quietly. Idiot._ Kim sighed. This was probably going to get messy. Shego wasn't exactly known for her serenity or forgiving nature.

And there they were, beyond the large double doors looming into view. She could tell from the muffled echoes of Drakken's villainous monologue seeping from behind them. Kim's heart sped up. This was it. God help her not to trip up and make things worse.

They burst in. As usual, Kim delivered a snappy quip that had Drakken yelling "Kim Possible?!" in melodramatic disbelief. She looked around. Everything was in place. Drakken stood at the control panel, his arms flailing in almost contrived surprise. A small barrel of glowing… stuff sat at his feet. Behind them, what looked like a large, deep pool of water.

But where was Shego? Kim's brow furrowed. She tuned out the mad scientist's screeching and attempted to listen for any signs of her girlfriend. It sure didn't _seem_ like she was waiting in the shadows to jump her…

"Where's Shego?" she asked, cutting Drakken off mid-insult.

The man looked blank for a moment. "In the disinfection chamber seeding the ta—"

"And your henchmen?"

"Ehh…" Drakken rubbed the back of his head. "I sent them on a three-day motivational—"

"Wait a minute. You were monologuing… _by_ _yourself_?"

Ron snickered as Kim raised an eyebrow.

Drakken, speechless, opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I-I… You know, it really isn't polite to interrupt someon—"

"Yeah, well, it really isn't polite to sneak into a water treatment plant and attempt to take over a city with mind control organisms, so let's call it square, huh?" Kim didn't wait for his sputtering excuse for a comeback, opting instead to take off running out the room.

"Uh, KP…"

"Take _care_ of it, Ron!"

The Lowerton Water Treatment Plant was a huge facility. Designed to purify 3 million gallons of water per day, it stretched out about as far as two football fields. Kim definitely did not intend to comb through all five levels of the maze-like edifice. Wade blinked onto her Kimmunicator as she pulled it out of her cargo pants pocket.

"Hey, Wade. I need directions to Shego."

"Give me a sec… Done." He grinned. "Take a left over here."

Kim looked up from the device to see a fork ahead of her. She smiled at him as she sprinted through the left corridor. "You're the best."

"Thanks! We all know it's true, but it's good to hear it out loud once in a while…"

The hero rolled her eyes.

It took several more turns and a harried rush down two flights of stairs before Wade indicated Shego was near. "…It's her plasma that gives her away, you see? It emits wicked heat that the Kimmunicator's thermal sensors can see a mile away."

"That's… that's great… Wade," she panted. Man, she was getting out of shape. Ah well. Nothing a month of especially-intensive cheerleading practice wouldn't fix. "So… which room… is she in exactly?"

"The second from the right. It leads to a platform just above the disinfection tanks. Good luck, Kim." He gave her a thumbs up and winked off the screen. Now it was just her and Shego. Maybe… maybe she should've waited for Ron's backup.

Too late for that now. Who knew what Shego could be doing in there? Pouring that mind control junk into the potable water, perhaps. Or lying in wait to ambush her with her claws extra-sharp and her plasma extra-hot.

Or lying in wait to ambush her with her arms extra-welcoming and her captivating green eyes extra-lovey.

Kim gave her head a violent shake at the last thought. They were on the job. Somehow, she knew that meant Shego wouldn't be pulling any punches. And what was worse… she was probably still very wounded and angry about what happened in Inverness. Angry enough to cut any niceties or holding back or feelings of love and beat the crap out of her.

Angry enough to ignore apologies.

Shit.

_Alright, Kimmie, you can do this. Three… two… one…_

Kim burst through the doors with a yell and settled in a defensive stance, fully expecting Shego to be charging at her in a snarling fury.

And there she was, sitting with her legs off the platform and her back to Kim, a sealed barrel right beside her. Wait, what? Where was the anger? Where was the hurt? Why wasn't she attempting to… to slice her up?

"Uh… Shego?" she tried hesitantly.

"Go'way," Shego mumbled, her voice thick with resentment.

Kim sighed and slipped out of her stance. "Shego… we really need to talk. I need to– to tell you something…"

"I said GO AWAY! BEFORE I _MAKE_ YOU!" She lobbed a small ball of plasma over her shoulder at Kim. It crashed onto the floor two feet to the left of where Kim was standing. Kim blinked incredulously. What the hell kind of a shot was _that_?! The girl was obviously too emotional right now to concentrate.

Her fault.

She swallowed the lump that had inexplicably formed at the back of her throat and sat down beside her girlfriend.

"So. Some view, huh?" Kim gestured at the rectangular water tanks arranged in rows before of them.

Shego ignored her, still staring at nothing at all.

"Listen… I realise what I did back in Scotland was– was _wrong_." Kim suppressed a cringe. Admitting mistakes – even _making_ mistakes – was not something that came easily. "I know I sounded like… well, an unfeeling _monster_."

"Ya think?"

Kim paused and looked down for the longest moment. The slightest twinge of shame sparked in Shego's heart. She shuffled a hair's breadth closer to the other girl.

"I _swear_ that isn't… I'm not like that. I was… I was under pressure, and annoyed at having our movie date cut short, and freezing, and consequently a little paranoid…"

Shego gave her a look.

"Alright, _very_ paranoid…"

Shego inched closer still.

"And I guess what– what I'm trying to say is…" Kim did not notice Shego shuffle even closer as she heaved another sigh and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let my dumb fear get the better of me, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, and I'm—" she stopped abruptly, and looked down in surprise at the warm hand covering her own. At the gloved fingers that twined with hers. Warm relief trickled like honey down her chest into her belly.

Then, looking back at her girlfriend, "I didn't mean to be all suspicious. I know you said what you did as a joke. I just…" She pulled her hand away and rubbed her temple. "I don't think it's fair of you to expect me to drop the law just for you."

Shego unconsciously pursed her lips. "I get it. I do. 'Justice' is an important part of your goody-goody life. I guess I should know better than to get betwee—"

"_No!_ That's not it at _all_. We've, eh, only been on _two_ _dates_, Shego. I don't know. Maybe if I got to know you… better..." She blushed. The next few words came out in an embarrassed rush. "That is to say… you sure _seem_ like someone I could, um, conceivably bend the rules for…Y'know, hypothetically speaking…"

The villain visibly perked up. "_Really_? I mean… Cool. That's cool." _Stop grinning, you idiot!_ "And, um, I'm sorry, too." Kim glanced quickly at her. The other girl was looking straight ahead, stiff resolution on her beautiful face.

Kim tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"Ehhh…" She shrugged. "Just seemed like the right thing to say." Kim giggled and punched Shego on the arm. "Hey! You hit like a girl, Kimmie. Heh, heh! …Seriously, though. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It… was… _wrong_."

Kim snaked her arm around Shego's waist and pulled her closer. Well… pulled _herself_ closer to Shego, at any rate. In response, the villain's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Resting her head on Shego filled Kim with contentment.

And then, a thought.

"Shego?"

"Mmm?"

Kim lifted her head. "Remember the end of our first date?"

"'Course I do."

"Remember how I told you I wasn't ready to, uh… do all that… _physical_ stuff?" Kim blushed again, and straightened her posture. "How I said I'd be ready… later?"

"Psshhh, do I ever," Shego mock-grumbled.

"Well…" Kim took a deep breath to steel herself. "Later… is now." She almost giggled at the way Shego's eyes lit up, like a bolt of lightning in the dark of a storm. At the speed at which her head – nay, entire body – swivelled round to face her. At the split-second crazed expression on her face quickly swallowed by earnest desire.

Shego scooted a little closer, now kind of kneeling on her shins, and, with her hands placed carefully – almost nervously – on Kim's cheeks, leant in. Kim could hear herself breathing loudly, her heart beating fast-paced tribal rhythms of curiosity.

The kiss was simple and delivered closed-mouthed, just the touching of lips with a hint of pull. Gentle and tentative, like how one tests the temperature of a pool with a dainty toe before doing a cannonball.

Shego pulled back for a moment, exhaling warmth onto Kim's lips, and dived back in.

A flood of sensations blew Kim away. Sure, she'd kissed before. Hell, she'd been the romantically aggressive one in her relationship with Ron. But never like this.

Warm. Soft. Suction. Wet.

Wet? Ah, tongue. Texture. Taste.

_Mmmm_.

Ron was a little surprised to see Kim and Shego emerging through the door with their hands clasped and their skin flushed.

"Booyah! You guys made up. GJ's on their way over to pick up your boss, Shego." Ron nudged the unconscious Drakken with the toe of his sneaker.

"Nice job, Ron. What'd you use? The knockout gas cell phone?"

"Ngyehhhh he tripped over my pants while he was chasing me." Ron shrugged and patted a trouser leg. "But, ah, whatever works, right?"

The girls rolled their eyes in tandem.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Tell Dr. D I'll be waiting for him to get out at the, ah, usual place, willya?" Shego squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "It's been fun, cupcake. Dinner and a movie next week? We never _did_ finish Iron-Man…"

"Spankin'! Can't wait."

Ron coughed uncomfortably and stared at his shoes as the girls' goodbye grew a smidge more intense. Once Shego left, Kim swooned and grinned. As the pair waited for the GJ pick-up, she pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialled a number.

"Mo, you will not _believe_ what just happened!"

"Ooh, girl, dish it!"

"So we were on a movie date, right? Iron-Man in Go City. And then Wade called in a Killigan sitch in Scotland…"

Ron scratched his head. Girls. Always so caught up in the unimportant stuff. Tuning out Kim's chatter and Monique's replying squeals, he began daydreaming about the best thing in the whole wide world…

Nacos.


End file.
